This invention relates to generating timing signals.
Stable clocks such as crystal oscillators have been used to generate a sequence of timing signals of variable signal-to-signal interval by programming digital counters to trigger the timing signals at predetermined counts of the clock. Although tapped delay lines having resolution (e.g., 1 nanosecond) higher than that (e.g., 16 ns) of the clock have been used to additionally delay signals relative to the start of the sequence, timing signal interval resolution has in such systems been limited by the clock resolution, with the timing signal period equal to the crystal oscillator period or an integer multiple thereof.